


Bloom

by somedaysomewhere



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedaysomewhere/pseuds/somedaysomewhere
Summary: Seungwoo pinches himself hard enough to form half-moons on his skin. No, he isn’t dreaming.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58
Collections: Challenge #1 — Fairy Tale Thoughts





	Bloom

Seungwoo removes the wilting chrysanthemums from the display window. He wraps them in newspaper, mindful of the remaining petals, and sets them next to the cash register before proceeding with the inventory. Business is slow as of late, and consequently, the unsold flowers are accumulating. Still, it’s not a cause for concern. Flower shops are dependent on occasions—something July is scant of.

The bell at the entrance rings, startling him. He shoves the floral shears inside his apron pocket and returns to the desk, pasting on a friendly smile. Eight forty-five is way past the store’s operating hours, but some customers can be insistent, despite the door sign. A bit annoyed, he points to the placard. However, the word **CLOSED** stares back at him.

 _Huh?_ He’s sure he flipped it just minutes ago.

“Hi, I’m Cho Seungyoun,” a boy greets, wearing the most elaborate garment he’s seen in awhile. It’s a printed shirt under denim overalls, complete with a corduroy beret that shows a hint of his bangs. “I saw the advertisement outside. Are you still accepting applicants?”

“Ah, the assistant job?,” Seungwoo says, dropping his hand immediately. “Yes. I need help for the upcoming holidays, so you’ll have to be here until then.”

“That’s fine. I can stay long.”

“Then please identify at least six of the nine flowers to your left.”

“Gerbera, tulips and magnolia,” Seungyoun responds without blinking. “For the second row, lavender, hibiscus and forsythia.”

Seungwoo whistles, impressed. “You’re fast. When is the earliest you can start?”

“Tomorrow?”

“I open at nine, so you should be here by eight,” Seungwoo reminds, handing over a paper. “You can go after completing this information sheet.”

“Eh? Is that all you’re asking me?”

“I have a sense for people,” Seungwoo shrugs. “My gut tells me you’re kind.”

Seungyoun grins, his crescent eyes on full display. “No one has said that about me before. Thank you, Mr…”

“Just Seungwoo, please.” 

“Thank you, Seungwoo,” Seungyoun trails off, working on the form. It takes him a minute to finish, and they finalize the exchange with a handshake.

There’s something familiar about this boy, but he’s already halfway out before Seungwoo can pinpoint what it is. Well, what’s important now is the position being occupied, which means his workload in the coming months will finally ease up. Intending to leave, he picks up the chrysanthemums, only to be shocked.

The petals have become a vibrant orange, far from the state he salvaged them in. He pinches himself hard enough to form half-moons on his skin, but _no_ , he isn’t dreaming.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Strange events have been occurring, like floating seeds and flowers staying fresh even after a week. Seungwoo surprises himself with how good he is at ignoring them, automatically looking to the side or playing music whenever he hears incantations. Once, Seungyoun manifested a daisy out of thin air, and with sheer willpower, he remained upright, even if all he wanted was to faint. 

He’s terrified as fuck, but what can he say? If he asks Seungyoun about his identity and he gets an answer, what does he do then? What if he’s an elf? A warlock, demon or deity? Will knowing bring him consequences? Seungwoo is human and powerless against magic. Maybe he’ll just wait until he loses his marbles or until Seungyoun finds someone else to bother, whichever comes first.

God, so much for thinking he’s kind.

But then, that part is still true. Seungyoun hasn’t done anything untoward so far, and frankly, business has been great since he arrived. Orders are coming incessantly, pushing Seungwoo to double his stocks in order to meet demands. In a peculiar twist of fate, everyone is celebrating something these days, and he’s earning close to what he usually makes during the holidays. Just now, five arrangements are placed for a vernissage. The store is at its peak, no doubt. He isn’t stupid though. He knows Seungyoun has something to do with it.

“You look deep in thought.”

Seungwoo glances at the other from above the rim of his teacup, contemplating his intentions. There are millions of people around the world. _Why him?_

“Yeah,” he says. “I have a lot in mind.”

Seungyoun raises a brow, clearly not expecting his admission. “Care to share?”

“Do you want to guess?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Nothing. What can a human offer to a supernatural being?” 

“You finally acknowledged my existence,” Seungyoun exhales, slumping in his seat. “I was planning to turn the entire shop into a garden just to catch your attention.”

“You prepare a bouquet without using your hands. I can’t miss that, even if I try,” Seungwoo deadpans. Seeing flowers jump into the wrapper by themselves is just, for the lack of a better word, odd.

“It’s my way of dazzling you. Did it work?”

“What do you want, Seungyoun?,” Seungwoo circumvents, addressing the elephant in the room. He feels the peppermint settle in his stomach, replacing the usual apprehension it houses.

“Why are you assuming that I’m after something?”

“Isn’t that how these things go? You hold me hostage until I give in.”

“You were the one who wanted things from me.”

“What are you saying?”

“Of course, you don’t remember. How unfair,” Seungyoun says, smiling bitterly. “You insisted for us to marry.”

Seungwoo coughs violently, almost spitting his drink. He blanches at the thought of liquid entering his lungs, but at the moment, it’s the least of his worries. “What?!”

“You promised a bunch of other stuff too. I, the god of plants and forests, was actually the one bamboozled into agreeing.”

“I don’t understand.”

Seungyoun reaches for a drooping flower, which, under broad daylight, is revived into a blooming red rose. “Don’t fret. That’s why I’m here,” he smirks cryptically, looking godly and evil at the same time. “To remind you of your vows and collect on them.”

He stares at him then, earnest and unrelenting. It’s this, and a chance kiss, that makes Seungwoo’s whole life flash before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *plays pachelbel’s [canon in d](https://open.spotify.com/track/7dvnQMkSmUgFL6Lskj8Al3?si=W5mGaWpCRhCnBZA0CnScLQ&context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A2UqpZrQt3XckgdRadJZfE4) in the background...*
> 
> what did seungwoo see? let’s leave it as a secret between them :p


End file.
